


Fantasies (Pink Latex)

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Latex, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Sexual Slavery, Oneshot, Public Humiliation, Starker, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina





	Fantasies (Pink Latex)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Pink Latex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973661) by [Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina)



Ese día tocaba subirse a ese auto. 

Lo odiaba porque sentía que no iba acorde a lo que le había pedido.

— ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

Resopló molesto apenas lo escuchó preguntar eso. Nunca antes había sucedido.

— ¿Qué dijiste? Tú no hablas a menos que te lo pida.

La puerta se abrió y aquel hombre inclinó la cabeza. Sintió que estaba recuperando el control.

—Rápido. Tengo cosas que hacer y ya sabes que nunca es sin cita. Es la última vez que lo hacemos así. ¿Sabes lo que eso te va a costar? 

El otro se quedó callado. Peter se dejó caer en el interior de ese auto clásico, lujoso. Aquel asintió mientras cerraba la portezuela y tomaba su lugar. El auto empezó a avanzar lentamente y Peter se quitó el enorme abrigo que traía puesto. Llevaba puesta esa ropa, la que él le había pedido para la ocasión.

—Detente —demandó el joven.

El auto se paró y los carros detrás empezaron a tocar el claxon.

—Descúbrete el cuello.

El hombre obedeció y mostró el collar que llevaba puesto. Peter buscó en la bolsa que llevaba y sacó una correa negra, larga. El aroma a piel y látex llenó el interior del auto. Fijó la correa a la argolla que pendía de éste y tomándose su tiempo, la ajustó. Después sacó una mordaza y se la pasó por la nariz.

—Discúlpate por lo de hace rato.

—Lo siento, Amo.

Peter jaló la correa y le puso la mordaza. La apretó y le dio una bofetada.

—Conduce y esta vez hazlo bien o tendré que cambiar de chofer. Ah, y antes de que lo olvide. Hoy son dos vueltas por la manzana completa y eso será antes de que subamos a enseñarte modales. ¿Escuchaste?

Tony asintió. Aún había luz de día y más de uno recordaría aquella infame escena en la que todos vieron al millonario siendo sometido por un chico enfundado en un traje de látex rosa. Más de uno diría que vieron a Tony Stark siendo humillado en público por un joven cuyo rostro parecía dulce e inocente. Ninguno podría entender que aquel joven tenía el poder suficiente para tratar al millonario de esa forma. 

Más de uno nunca sabría que Tony Stark se moría por ser paseado como un perro porque esa era su más grande fantasía desde que conoció a Peter Parker por primera vez.


End file.
